The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Heliotropium, botanically known as Heliotropium arborescens, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEHA07520’. ‘KLEHA07520’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross in summer 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Heliotropium parent, ‘V 018’ (unpatented) and the male parent, an unnamed typical individual plant of Heliotropium (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a three and one-half-year period. ‘KLEHA07520’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 11, 2007. ‘KLEHA07520’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.